


Joy of Release

by DraceDomino



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Angels, Breastplay, F/F, Fight Sex, Inflation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Teasing, Tribadism, Witches, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those cheeky Joy angels sure do put up a fight. What's an Umbra Witch to do, when one of them thinks they can stand toe-to-toe with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joy of Release  
-By Drace Domino

“Oh, how very cheeky.” Bayonetta smirked, and rolled her tongue across the underside of her lollipop. Her eyes were narrow through the frames of her glasses as she gazed at the woman across the room from her; if it could even be called as such. Surely, it looked like a woman and had up until a moment ago been posing as Bayonetta herself, but you could never really know with those shifty Paradiso types. Bayonetta casually moved down an arm to catch a tiny figure running from the unique woman on the other end of the room; a bespectacled little thing that looked a fair bit like the Umbra Witch. Perhaps not quite to the level that the angel was posing, but...well, she’d grow into it.

“You be a good little one and be neither seen nor heard.” Bayonetta moved a hand up, tapping a finger lightly on the nose of Cereza. The cute, tiny little girl blinked and gave a brave nod, and was even preparing to slip out of Bayonetta’s arms to run away before the older woman suddenly threw her. The little girl gave a squeal of half-fear and half-excitement before she landed with surprising comfort in one of the nearby recycling bins, her fall cushioned by a stack of magazines. A split second later the top to the bin snapped shut, keeping the reality of what was bound to happen safe from her precious young eyes. Bayonetta just smirked, licking another taste from her lollipop, and pinching the stick to pluck it from her lips before she spoke up once more.

“I suppose I should be offended by you dressing as an Umbra Witch, but…” Bayonetta began, before suddenly pointing across the courtyard, gesturing to the Joy that stood across the way. “With that headgear, dear, I could hardly blame you for wanting to improve your state of things.”

And with that, the battle begun. No sooner did Bayonetta let the venom drip from her lips did she attack, lunging forward with a shadow’s grace towards the aggressive angel. The Joy gave a celestial roar as she rushed to meet the other woman in battle, and before long the ether surrounding the mortal realm was burning and dancing with their power. From the very beginning Bayonetta was firmly in control as she always was, a cocky smirk playing on her lips as she deflected blow after blow from the celestial body. Her grin only continued as she watched the other woman try to press her attack, typically only letting her power slice through thin air as the true Umbra Witch slipped from shadow to shadow. Not that Bayonetta minded her little antics; the other woman was certainly a treat for the eyes. Typically she didn’t go for that “too beautiful for the mortal realm” rubbish, but she had to hand it to the Joy angels. They kept those little rears of their chosen form nice and tight, and more than once Bayonetta treated herself to a long look at that smooth, pearl-colored rump as the angel futilely attempted to launch attack after attack upon her. It was all just a dance, after all, and the Umbra Witch delighted in the motions the two made, especially when she saw the frustration knitting at the cheeks of the other woman.

“Don’t be down, dear!” Bayonetta laughed as she darted past the other woman, beaming as she let one of her hands flash outward. “You may be a horrible challenge, but you certainly look nice doing it!” With that the Umbra Witch’s hand suddenly swept downward as Bayonetta passed, and with a loud cracking noise her bare hand crashed against the other woman’s white rear. Joy suddenly wailed from the strike, her hips thrusting forward as her armored and elegant form rode the momentum of the slap into a quick hop. Bayonetta was simply left laughing as the spirit worked to regain its composure and balance, her cocky smirk continuing to play on her features as she gazed at the other woman. With her eyes shining in sinister fashion behind the frames of her glasses, Bayonetta simply licked her lips and drew in a long, deep, aroused breath. “Firm. Tell me dear, do you work out? Or is it simply easier to assume the form of a wonderfully tight and coiled back end?”

The angel glared at her...or at least, she assumed so, since it was dreadfully hard work to actually see a Joy’s eyes behind their elaborate headgear. Not one for words, the celestial defender was quick to turn around and lunge at Bayonetta once more, this time angrier as its clenched fists unfurled and the sharp edges of its outfit turned into blades of righteous, divine light. It was a spirit of mercy turned towards vengeful intent; its pure-hearted goal being the swift and simple destruction of an Umbra Witch. A taint on the mortal realm, and an insult to Paradiso. It roared with the voice of a divine female warrior as it lunged towards her, every ounce of belief and glory in its voice.

And Bayonetta simply smirked, popped her lollipop back in her mouth, and sucked on the sweet flavor until the woman arrived. Sometimes, Witch Time passed so dreadfully slowly. The Umbra Witch tapped her foot while the angelic presence charged her, impatiently waiting until she was near. As she finally arrived and started to pass through the air at a snail’s pace, Bayonetta simply sidestepped her attack and lowered a hand, ready for the woman’s body. It wasn’t to strike her down; although that would’ve been remarkably easy for the obscenely skilled Umbra Witch, but rather to send a shudder of something new through Joy. As Witch Time continued to tick and the Joy angel flew by in mid-air, Bayonetta’s bare hand caressed down the floating woman’s body, starting from the very edge of her throat and moving downward. She let the other woman’s momentum carry the touch, the Joy’s charge bringing her smooth, gloriously beautiful flesh caressing overtop the sullied fingers of her sworn enemy. Angelic flesh, feeling like soft, warm marble, passed overtop Bayonetta’s fingers with a smooth grace. She felt her palm sweep across one of Joy’s flawless breasts and then down along her stomach, and she couldn’t help but to tease the woman’s belly button with a little tickle as she passed. Finally Joy’s momentum carried her body just overtop Bayonetta’s fingers in a fashion most intimate, and the Umbra Witch treated herself to give the angel one slow, sweet pat over that bald, flawless pussy.

When Witch Time ended and the world sped up once more, Bayonetta was left laughing in delight as the full weight of her seductive caress struck the angel in full force all at once. Her roar turned into an aroused moan mid-flight, and the shock of the experience sent the angel crashing forward, losing her grace for a moment. Her landing wasn’t nearly as elegant as the angel likely would’ve liked, but by some divine luck it managed to catch itself on its hands and knees. Her perfect, long-legged and gorgeous body took an offensive stance, and her head jerked up to cast a harsh look upon the black-haired, wicked witch.

“Foul creature! Defiler!” Joy suddenly spoke with a voice that reverberated with the power of Paradiso, in the complicated and intricate language of her heavenly home. “You dare lay hands on the divine?!” Bayonetta was as surprised that the angel addressed her as she was delighted at the chance to respond. A clever smirk drew over ruby red lips, and she suckled lightly on her lollipop before plucking it anew from her mouth. Waggling it towards Joy, Bayonetta just smirked with the same seductive tone playing in her voice, and her bedroom eyes gazing through her glasses.

“If you ask me, you lot could stance to be touched by dirty fingers now and again!” She barked right back, grinning the entire time. “Perhaps I should send you back home with some stories to tell, hmm?”

“I will educate you on how the light handles defilers such as yourself!” Came Joy’s empty threat, and it only made Bayonetta grin wider. She gave a simple shrug and brought her fingers up to her lips, kissing them idly and blowing it towards the angel. As the kiss flowed forward something else seemed to carry with it; however. Carrying the momentum of Bayonetta’s fluid gesture the Umbra Witch’s clothes started to shimmer away from her body, uncoiling at her ankles and starting to reveal more and more of her beautiful flesh as the seconds passed. The witch’s unique abilities started to shine as her clothing faded more and more away from her frame, revealing a flat stomach, a bare slit, and most noticeable of all full, lush breasts. Before long her hair had pulled into the elaborate bun sitting on the top of her head, and the woman stood naked before the rival seraph wearing only her glasses and the guns strapped idly to her ankles. While Joy stood aghast in utter shock at the sight of a tainted presence, Bayonetta gave an elaborate, naked bow as she spoke.

“Don’t lie, dear, you like what you see!” She blurted out in a cocky fashion, before gazing up with a smirk. “And soon...you’ll like what you feel!”

For the first time Bayonetta took the offensive, and Joy was left staggering backwards as she tried to hold back the other woman’s assault. The Umbra Witch’s guns rang out with heavy shots and each of Joy’s motions were just a hair shy of deflecting them. Each bullet somehow missed her elegant body but still stole from the seraph her decency, each one of them striking out with a metallic noise against a piece of the angel’s armor. With a sound of church bells ringing Joy’s elaborate shoulder guards fell to the ground, and as soon as they touched the surface of the mortal realm unworn by the body of an angel the pieces shattered into glimmering halos dancing on the floor. Joy would’ve made an attempt to reclaim the armor but she was too busy focusing on the attacks of the naked Umbra Witch, gurgling and gasping as the woman’s bullets continued to ring true against her outfit.

Before too long, the glittering golden straps that covered the angel’s decency had all collapsed to the ground, and the woman stood naked with long blonde hair cascading from the back of her ridiculous helmet. Bayonetta preserved her that much; after all, she had never had sex with a crime against fashion before. As soon as Joy’s flawless pearl skin was exposed and her armor completely cast aside, Bayonetta’s guns flew to each angle of the courtyard as she kicked and flung them away, advancing on the woman completely unarmed. Unarmed, but far, far from helpless.

“You compound your sins, Umbra Wit-” Joy was silenced as Bayonetta darted in quick with lightning speed, and their naked bodies pressed tight together in a moment of startling warmth. The angel’s tongue was suddenly claimed by that of the sinful sister, Bayonetta’s lips crushing against Joy’s own and kissing her long and deep. Her tongue was probing and penetrating and her arms were remarkably strong; keeping the angel within her grasp no matter how hard the beautiful creature tensed and trembled and tried desperately to push away. The Umbra Witch purred through the kiss as her tongue continued to dance, tasting more and more the pure flavor of the pretty, flawless thing next to her.

“Curious.” She mused after breaking away, immediately hopping back to avoid Joy swiping at her threw the air. “I’ve kissed demons before, but angels taste somehow...naughtier.” She smirked a little, and pulled a fresh lollipop up, pressing it against her warm, pink tongue. She spoke around it, coaxing Joy further with her voice mocking her from around the treat. “Perhaps all that repression makes you extra delicious, hmm, dear?”

Joy had no more words for the sinful Umbra Witch, and though she was bare and recently tainted by the kiss of sin, she was still ready to put up the fight. Even more ready, if she was being as honest as the truths of Paradiso. As she spun on a heel trying to keep eyes on the Umbra Witch something was burning inside of Joy, something that was somehow teased in between the divine and the infernal. And though she could sense it, practically taste it at the back of her throat, she was completely unprepared to defend herself from it.

And it was within that curiosity that Bayonetta would have her fun. Her lithe, swift form bounced once more behind Joy, and her arms drew sweetly around her tall frame, hugging her from behind. As Joy’s body trembled and the seraph’s voice broke into a moan, Bayonetta’s hands teased down her front and caressed warmly over the slope of her flawless breasts. The Umbra Witch’s hands didn’t hesitate to give those perfect orbs a tight squeeze before slipping down her trim stomach, and before breaking away once more she gave Joy a thrust of her hips, slapping her own pelvis against the angel’s porcelain rear. By the time Joy spun around to confront the woman Bayonetta had vanished yet again, leaving only the whisper of a giggle and the scent of her lime-flavored lollipop.

Another tense moment passed as the angelic hunter became all-too-easy prey, spinning in a circle as she remained completely naked. The Umbra Witch was watching her; she knew as much, but the matter of catching sight of her and launching her counterattack was an entirely other matter. Bayonetta was simply too quick, too powerful, and too skilled.

And Joy, despite her own instincts and teachings, was far, far too excited. As she stood watching for the Umbra Witch, growling from within her throat, she could feel the excitement boiling within her. She was wet; her angelic nectar coating her folds as she swept the area for signs of the confounded witch. She wanted to catch Bayonetta more than ever in that moment, but she wasn’t entirely sure whether it was to bring her to the justice she so rightly deserved, or to fall into the madness of lust and desire with her.

Completely unbeknownst to Joy, it was never her decision to begin with.

The next time that Bayonetta appeared before the angel it was squarely in front of her, already in mid-motion. The elegant and acrobatic Umbra Witch was cartwheeling in a fully naked state before the other woman, turning in mid-air towards her at the very last second. So befuddled and confused by the wicked woman in that moment Joy was caught utterly off-guard as Bayonetta crashed into her, launching them both careening towards the cold, hard floor of the concrete. In an instant Joy was laying flat on her back and the flavor of an Umbra Witch’s pussy filled her mouth, as Bayonetta in all of her wicked control had made sure to land in a compromising position. Her own sleek and slender body had stretched forward as well, and in a sudden instant the angel was yanked into a most lewd and tawdry of intimate poses.

Each woman’s mouth was buried against the other’s sex in that moment; Bayonetta’s eyes contently closed behind her glasses as she drank nectar from a holy cup, and the angel herself reeling as she licked and nibbled at folds she knew were forbidden. Unable to resist Bayonetta’s charms or demands the naked, pearl-skinned seraph rolled her frame against the other woman’s, her legs stretching wide to allow Bayonetta’s tongue further access to her wonderfully soft and tasty nethers. Her own mouth slurped and drank greedily of the Witch’s scent and flavor, savoring it as the sinful drops danced down her throat and rested at the very back of her senses. In the heat of that moment she was utterly overwhelmed, pleasure lining up and down her body unlike any she had ever experienced in the embrace of Paradiso. The heavens had nothing on fleeting mortal pleasures that had been tempered by the infernal charm of the Umbra.

Bayonetta was smiling wide as she savored the taste of the other woman, her lollipop replaced now with something far sweeter to suck on. Her cheeks were already wet from the angel’s glaze and her tongue was eagerly drawing forth more, one hand even lowering to lewdly grab a tight fistful of the seraph’s remarkable rear. If there were more time to truly enjoy a woman of such flawless caliber Bayonetta would’ve savored the chance, but the forbidden liaison between their two kinds would only go unnoticed for so long. And it was so much more fun when big, gaudy golden eyes weren’t gazing down on you from Paradiso.

After a brief respite of shared licking Bayonetta spun herself around on the angel, her body twisting into position and laying flat against her once more, this time facing her directly. Without a word she pressed a kiss in against the angel’s mouth and the two shared the flavors they collected of each other, turning stolen samples of each other’s nectar into a mixed melange of delight. While they kissed Joy’s arms moved to wrap around the witch and hold her just a little closer, her body rolling up and down and grinding idly back against her. As her passions grew so too did something else that even Bayonetta hadn’t truly expected, and it was mid-kiss that the Umbra Witch gazed down, looking at what was unfolding.

“Oh my...a bit bouncier when someone gets a taste of you, hmm?” She cooed with a cocky grin, and while one hand moved up to adjust her glasses, the other lowered to stamp her fingers against the angel’s breasts. For reasons that only Paradiso could answer the angel’s body was shifting as her passions grew, and already those perfect orbs had grown a full size by mortal estimations. They were rounder and fuller and yet still so wonderfully pert, and Bayonetta smirked wide as she set them to bounce and jiggle again with another tap of her digits. Joy writhed underneath her, partly thanks to Bayonetta’s taps against her expanding breastline, and partly because the Umbra Witch had snuck a matching set of delicate fingers down below, teasing the perfect, flawless, bald folds of the angelic woman.

“Y...You know none of the divine mirac-” Bayonetta silenced Joy this time by bringing up the very same fingers that were stroking her slit, this time pushing them against the angel’s mouth. She didn’t hesitate to push both of the slickened digits past the other woman’s lips and force her to suck upon them, smiling in a gesture of cocky delight as she silenced her by forcing her to suck her own release.

“Shh shh, pretty thing.” Bayonetta cooed with a smile. “Your bags are just a little more fun, it’s hardly a miracle. I can do it too, after all.”

Granted, she wasn’t sure if she could or not, but...she was an Umbra Witch, and she’d be damned sure to figure it out on the spot.

A moment later Bayonetta had spun around on the angel once more, this time lowering herself to entwine those long, sleek legs of hers with the other woman’s and to push their wet, hungry slits tight against each other. She settled into position with a smirk pressed on her ruby lips, and as Joy pushed herself up Bayonetta twisted her hands through the air, letting her fingers dance across her own bust. A big of twisting magic, a bit of creativity, and…

“Viola, dear!” Bayonetta beamed, as her own orbs started to grow in quite a similar fashion. Joy’s throat tightened and she watched as the wicked woman’s body moved to match her own; essentially meeting her tit for tit. Before long both women were sporting wonderfully large breasts that ached against each other in their close quarters, and the Umbra Witch was the first to move on the sudden surge of intimacy. She slapped her hands against Joy’s shoulders and pulled the other woman against her, squeezing their four oversized breasts to each other and hotly squeezing their wet slits firmly into place. Her glasses slid to the tip of her nose as she gave Joy a teasing smile, and spoke with a voice as damning and teasing as she could possibly manage. “Time to show you what heaven truly is, dear.”

With that, Bayonetta’s arms tightened and she began to thrust. Joy’s wailing noise of desperation lifted to the sky as she began to grind against the Umbra Witch, both women now glazed with a thin layer of sweat and a much thicker layer of arousal. Bayonetta beamed as she heard the angel whimper and groan in delight, studying the goosebumps over her pearl skin and delighting in just how warm she was. While their sexes rubbed eagerly back and forth their breasts did the same quite readily, and Bayonetta’s hands slapped against the sides to keep them all nicely joined in between them. She’d be damned if she was keeping breasts that big for her usual acrobatic antics, but for a few wet moments with a horny angel, they were more than a delight.

With the soft mounds practically spilling out of Bayonetta’s grip the woman smirked wickedly, her hips thrusting and rubbing, and her own body trembling in wave after wave of excitement. Fucking an angel was hardly a once in a lifetime opportunity; she likely could’ve had any that she wanted if she was ever cheeky enough to pursue it. But that particular angel, the one cocky enough to pose as Bayonetta herself, well...she deserved a hot, wet rub before having to go back to the golden boredom of Paradiso. Bayonetta practically purred from deep in her throat as she loomed ever-closer to the other woman, her tongue stretching out as she licked a taste of angelic sweat from the other woman’s neck, savoring it against her tongue.

It was too bad she didn’t have longer to farm the various tasty nectars from the angel, she was sure Rodin would’ve paid top dollar for such sticky ambrosias.

Bayonetta beamed as she continued to thrust, the sound of their wet delight squeezing back and forth over each other filling her senses. Her hands continued to hold their expanded breasts together until her moment drew particularly close, at which point she pulled her hands up towards the back of Joy’s neck, pulling her suddenly down into her. With a laugh of delightful bliss Bayonetta found her climax with Joy’s face stuffed deep within her oversized breasts, each one of them pushing hard against the angel’s cheek in pillowy fashion. The Umbra Witch’s peak was as gloriously stylish and lewd as everything the woman did, completely with a flourish of light that seemed to dance around them both and a soothing echo of the woman’s sexy, sweet moan. The burn of her delight and the tension in her muscles was enough to draw Joy into her own peak, and as thunderous as Bayonetta’s was the angel’s went even beyond.

Not that Bayonetta was particularly surprised...after all, it only stood to reason that Joy would cum harder, since she had the better partner that evening.

When Joy came, there was an audible play of harps in harmony with a soothing chime flowing through the area. A gust of warm wind surrounded them both as the angel’s voice soon joined the harmonic tune; crying out in bliss in her quivering and helpless voice. The warmth that bathed Bayonetta’s wet sex was enough to send the Umbra Witch trembling, and there in her arms Joy slowly started to shimmer and fade. Golden energy slipped over her body and soon began to vanish, taking the pearl flesh with it and leaving no trace. Not dead or even exiled, but merely...transformed.

Transformed by how good an Umbra Witch was in bed. Bayonetta couldn’t help but smirk at that. As the angel disappeared into golden light Bayonetta stood up with a smirk, her breasts slipping back to their normal size and her clothes shimmering back into place. She pulled a lollipop up and pressed it once more onto her tongue, musing thoughtfully the taste of cherry when mixed with the still-lingering flavor of angelic glaze.

“Oh, bugger.” The Umbra Witch grunted as she turned back to a certain recycling bin, only to see that the lid had been lifted just enough for a pair of large, bespectacled eyes to be staring at her. Bayonetta scowled, bracing her hands on her hips as she looked at the tiny figure that had likely been watching the whole time. “Well...come along, I suppose.”

Cereza blinked, pushing up the lid of the recycling bin and starting to crawl out. The Umbra Witch simply sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she waited for the little one to catch up to her. 

“Regarding what you just saw…” She began, tapping her chin as Cereza finally reclaimed her side. She even lowered a hand, allowing Cereza to take it as they started to walk anew. “...don’t try that until you’re older, you hear? Getting that close to Paradiso’s women is risky dealings.”

“...but you made it look so easy.”

Bayonetta simply laughed, and gazed down at the young lady in glasses. Her other hand lowered, and she tapped the girl’s nose with a bright smile.

“Wrong, dear.” She cooed. “The angel made it look easy. I made it look heavenly.”

The End.


	2. Witch's Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joy from earlier is back, and this time she's brought some friends! Expansion, inflation, and enormous futa dongs are up against everyone's favorite Umbra Witch this time!

**Witch’s Dozen**  
_-By Drace Domino_

It was only supposed to be a relaxing shopping trip that evening, but sometimes an Umbra Witch’s work was simply never done. The human world certainly had some of the finest fashions for a stylish and seductive warrior like Bayonetta, and despite all of her power and skills she always found a certain visceral pleasure in the feel of satin, silk, or leather across her flesh. Whether it was snugly clinging at the corners of her body as she milled about the human world or tugging at her joints when she returned home for a night of lovemaking with Jeanne, there was always space in Bayonetta’s closet for more outfits that showed her bustline, gripped her ass, or gave a tantalizing glimpse of the inside of her thighs. Even the outfit she wore while shopping was finer than most of the humans on the street would ever own, and the confident and cocky Umbra Witch delighted in their jealous glances as she strolled down main street.

A large, white hand hung a wide brim around her face, marked along the top with roses crafted from the finest silk. A heavy fur collar led into the skin tight embrace of an elegant dress, one that caressed along each of her full breasts while giving a teasing glance down her slender, exposed stomach. The dress came back together at the front of her waist only to split once more, revealing that each of her legs were wrapped in the finest sheer stockings she could possibly find. Two large silk roses clung to her hips of the same stark white fabric, and they bounced from side to side as Bayonetta strolled through the city streets of San Francisco’s shopping district, making sure that more than just a few eyes caught sight of her wonderful figure. On one hand the woman balanced a stack of expensive clothing boxed and packaged and ready to be worn, and the other was left hanging free so it could occasionally twist the lollipop pursed between her lips, rolling the other side to her tongue.

She had spent thousands that day on clothing that she was likely only going to wear once before instantly getting bored with it; if it even managed to make it past the first time Jeanne saw it on her. It was a fairly typical afternoon for the self-proclaimed perfect Umbra Witch, and each flawless step on each glorious leg carried her to a new stop for new expensive merchandise. There wasn’t a lot of things that Bayonetta could say she truly adored about the human world, but shopping was certainly one of the them. She was eager to get to the next store, one that she had learned was amongst the finest in erotic lingerie for intimate encounters in the entire state, and her mind was simply spinning at the possibilities. Could Jeanne rip from her body over $10,000 worth of sensual clothing in the span of one sweat-laced evening? She’d find out soon enough.

Unfortunately, through, the Umbra Witch’s heels clicked to a dead halt as she felt a tremble through the Trinity of Realities. The vague ether that connected the worlds shook with the arrival of something from beyond the human spectrum, and the Umbra Witch’s brow arched keenly as the images started to take shape before her.

“Oh, foff.” The Umbra Witch spoke aloud, and she shifted her body to a different realm with but a mere thought. The colors of the human world dulled around her even though the physical representation remained the same, and in the same breath the shapes taking form fell into much higher definition. As she shifted from the human plane to the ether of Purgatorio, the shapes that had risen up to surround fell firmly into place, and Bayonetta could fully take in the sight of a small army of angels. Familiar angels. Joy angels. The Umbra Witch arched a slender black brow as she turned from side to side, gazing at the dozen or so half-dressed celestial beauties moving to surround her. Each one of them was very nearly identical, the absolute picture of a divine perfection. But to the practiced eye of Bayonetta, one alone stood out from the mess.

“You again, hmm?” She suddenly pointed at one of the Joy angels, her elegant finger stretching out from the frame of elbow-length silk gloves. The woman’s ruby red lips turned into a coy smile, and she gave a soft laugh of delight as she saw the angel fidget underneath her gaze. “I proved to be too much of a lady for you alone, so you’ve brought some of your friends, I see. Are you looking to cause me irritation, or were you simply bringing them by so they could know what real passion is?”

The Joy angel’s helmet lowered in a twitch of rage, and taking a cue from their leader the other eleven did the same. Their knees locked and their feet found a solid hold to the ground, and a dozen pairs of obscured eyes laid on Bayonetta’s beautiful frame. The leader of the group, the one Bayonetta had fucked into a divine explosion of light so many months ago, was the first to speak up with all the cock, righteous fury that the Umbra Witch had come to expect.

“We have come to punish you for your crimes, heathen of the light!” She ordered, her half-naked frame swinging in the soft light of Purgatorio. “I know now you can only be bested by the same sullied nature of your revolting kind! To that end, the heavens will bring the fury of your lewd lifestyle down upon you! Now, sisters! Become the valkyries of her fall!”

“...bloody speeches, always with the bloody speeches.” Bayonetta rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath, a hand moving up to touch the edge of her hat as the angels all started to shift their physical forms. The wide-brimmed garment was tossed aside to reveal Bayonetta’s newly short hair; cute and stylish and perfectly framed around her pale skin and her charmingly seductive eyes. Her glasses were perfectly perched at the tip of her nose as she watched the angels, her interested piqued as she saw the dozen Joys begin to shift and change.

They retained their physical beauty, though the covering of celestial armor over their breasts flew off from their frames one by one as each and every one of them started to grow from their chest and their rear. A massive line of inflated busts drew Bayonetta’s attention, beautiful angel titflesh exposing and growing as the seconds passed. Each angel’s growth was matched in equal measure with each other, a perfect harmony of expansion as the pale skin of their celestial orbs came into light. Bayonetta was already impressed at the performance piece, but when the changes continued she was forced to raise her hands to offer a simple, bemused clap.

“Such magic tricks.” She offered, watching as the angels continued to change. The armor around their hips and legs fell off in similar fashion and erupted into glittering dust, the garments tossed aside to make way for the next stage of the evolution of the Joys. Their rears began to expand in much the same fashion as their now-enormous breasts, growing and increasing in soft, cushiony frames. It was hard to pay their expanded rears much mind; however, for the Umbra Witch was instead drawn to the final part of their shift. Each Joy, after just a moment of growing and changing, now stood before the Umbra Witch with an enormous, twitching cock. Each one was measured in feet rather than inches, making the perfect compliment to the Joy angels’ newly expanded busts and rears. Once Bayonetta looked at the swarm of the dozen angels standing before her, she slowly moved a hand up to pluck the lollipop from her lips and casually toss it over her shoulder.

“If you think you can win me over with a few extra inches, darlings, I’m afraid you’ll be mistaken.” She announced with a smirk, and stood up taller as she reached for the edges of her dress’ collar. “After all, dears, the dark has always done these things far better than the light.”

With that a flash of light flowed through the air on the wings of Bayonetta’s elegant dress, thrown up and over the Umbra Witch’s body in a single and fluid motion. Her hat and garment were discarded from her body leaving her standing there very nearly nude before the army of Joys, wearing only thigh-high stockings that gave her legs a dark tint and the glasses perched ever-so-precisely on her nose. The Witch practically purred as she spun on a heel, her hands moving to caress her own body from the center of her lap up to her chest, erotically and sensually allowing her fingers to traverse her flesh in hungry lines. As she put on the tantalizing show for the dozen Joys the air around her began to shift as well, and just like the angels Bayonetta’s body began to take form anew.

The rise of her rump came first, her backside inflating and expanding and putting on a show with how wonderfully it bounced. Next came the breasts, snapping forward like vibrant boulders falling into place, suddenly hanging against her chest in a far heavier and dynamic fashion. Each one more than triple the size of what it was once, they now hung down past the Umbra Witch’s belly button and each nipple was wide, pronounced, and practically glistening with its own unique arousal. Finally, as Bayonetta continued to twist and turn for the visual delight of the Joys, the final part of the equation erupted into place with a heady moan that slipped past the Umbra Witch’s ruby red lips. From out of seemingly nowhere her own newly-crafted cock emerged, situated squarely above her slit and sticking straight up into the air. Just like the Joys it was a matter of several feet long, and the tip of it almost instantly glistened with a layer of intense, aroused precum.

“Now then, ladies…” Bayonetta purred as she turned to face them, her enormous cock waving into place and her breasts set to jiggle with each and every motion. “You were planning on teaching me a lesson, yes?” Her eyes fell on the angels once more, studying most intently at the one she had fucked into oblivion just a few months prior. She was good at reading the righteous fury of Paradiso’s inhabitants, and she could tell that particular ball of light was practically seething in rage. Anger over the very existence of Umbra Witches and what they stood for, but anger moreover her own attraction to one. Bayonetta couldn’t help but tease it along by blowing that particular angel a tender kiss, and offering her a faint wink. She’d be the last one Bayonetta poofed into golden dust that day as well, saving her oldest friend in the dozen for last.

“Warriors of the holy! Justicebringers of the divine! Bring the Umbra Witch to her fitful end!” And from there the Joy roared in anger, pointing one elegant hand towards where Bayonetta stood. With that simple command the evening truly started to get underway, as all twelve of the Joy angels suddenly charged en masse. The sight of massive breasts crashing towards Bayonetta was certainly a sight to see, as well as the bouncing and flopping army of thick and hungry cocks, each of them desperate to get their taste of Umbra Witch pussy. And for a moment, Bayonetta had considered simply standing there and meeting the horde head on. Fearlessly, gracefully, and with more dignity and style than any resident of Paradiso could ever hope for.

She had thought about it...but in a split second she had a better idea she was all too eager to invoke. When the thick-cocked swarm of angels nearly crashed against her the Umbra Witch suddenly disappeared from their sight, sending them toppling into each other and bouncing off of their newly-inflated breasts. Their cries of surprise and shock filled the air as they briefly got tangled in their new forest of thick lengths and bouncing rears, but Bayonetta returned soon after to sort things out. She reappeared behind the crashing swarm, specifically behind the chief angel whom she laughed at with a great deal of glee. One of Bayonetta’s hands crashed down hard on the chief angel’s bouncing ass, sending it to ripple again as she roared with absolute delight.

“Let’s see if you moan like I remember, love!” The Umbra Witch suddenly cried out, and with a quick jerk grabbed ahold of the chief angel’s legs. Before the Joy could offer any level of resistance she was fucked from behind in a swift and heavy stroke, Bayonetta’s enormous cock lining up against the other woman’s slit, just where it hid in between the start of her own length and the tight pucker of her rear. The piercing cry of the chief Joy filled the air between the crowd, the first moan of delight to be shared in the impending gangbang. No matter how many angelic cocks Bayonetta would have inside of her that day, and she suspected it would be a lot, the chief angel would always remember that it was she who had been fucked first. With her cock deeply hilted in the chief Joy’s slit and her ample breasts holding down the righteous woman’s shoulders, Bayonetta couldn’t help but grin as she gave the other woman a swift, hard thrust.

“Even more than I remember!” She taunted her, ignoring the other eleven Joys as they all started to move into position. For a moment the Umbra Witch savored the feel of a tight angelic pussy wrapped around her cock, and she grinned wide as she saw the other woman whimper and whine underneath her. “I always forget what whores they craft in Paradiso…”

The Umbra Witch glanced from side to side while the chief angel moaned underneath her. The others were moving in on her now, each and every one scrambling not only to get revenge for their fucked comrade, but to get a taste of what Umbra Witch pussy felt like on their own. To fight them off would’ve required a bit more effort than Bayonetta cared to offer in that moment, and so it was with a smirk that the short haired, elegant fighter simply let them arrive. After all, with so many cocks flopping around, it would be a shame if she didn’t get to enjoy at least a few.

With every last woman’s breasts and ass expanded to new heights unattainable by any humans, it was a tight fit as the Joys started to dogpile on the pair. Bayonetta for her part continued to fuck the chief Joy that was still wrapped around her cock, thrusting hard and deep into her old friend and making her moan like a brazen slut in a voice that was simply glorious and inspired. She was so focused on how the angel felt wrapped tightly around her impressive shaft that she was unable to defend herself as an angel drew up behind her in turn, and with a brief pause moved to push its own cock against the tight walls of the Umbra Witch’s slit.

“Hungry, eh?” Bayonetta glanced behind her, smirking as she felt her warm, wet entrance wiggle against the tip of the angel’s cock. “Be careful what you wish for, dear, I’m far more woman than you’ve ever contended with.” 

Be that as it may, the Joy was fierce and fearless as it took ahold of Bayonetta’s waist, thrusting itself inside of her down to the hilt. The motion made the Umbra Witch surprisingly moan in an indulgent delight, for the simple push was enough to thrust her own cock even deeper into the Joy underneath her. In a simple and fluid motion the two Joys had effectively made a Bayonetta sandwich, with two cocks each claiming a hole and all three parties wonderfully delighted. Bayonetta practically laughed in controlling and dominant glee, and she moved a hand back to caress her fingers alongside the cheek of the angel stuffing its length inside of her slit.

“Not bad, love.” She cooed, and licked her lips as the angel trembled from her tightness. “But don’t get too attached, you might get addicted like your intrepid leader here.” With that she turned her attention back down to the chief Joy, whom she was still hilted inside and very, very intent to fuck down to her very core. Bayonetta’s lips pursed and she allowed another aroused purr to go through her, swinging her hips slightly from side to side and feeling so many wonderful things. From the grip of the tight, slutty angel wrapped around her cock to the thick length pushed deep inside of her, there was already an abundance of pleasure and they were just getting started. She settled her now-massive breasts down on the chief Joy’s shoulders, and locked her knees as she began to thrust with true vigorous intent.

The remaining ten Joys that hadn’t gotten involved yet were clearly dumbfounded, standing around the sight with looks of confusion on their faces. It was clear that they had been led to believe that the Umbra Witch would be almost immediately overwhelmed by their sheer numbers or the first piercing of thick angelic cock inside of her, but on the contrary she was taking it with remarkable stride. Their lengths stood up waiting for their turn, but for the most part they simply seemed...bewildered. Wasn’t this renegade heathen supposed to already be calling for mercy?

“C...Come to my aid, sisters!” The chief Joy didn’t seem particularly happy about their hesitation, and she called to them as she was getting fucked. Even with the weight of Bayonetta’s body on her own it wasn’t enough to quite shove her face to the floor, held up as she was by her own inflated chest. One of her hands reached out, pointing at the nearest row of Joys as she continued to order them. “Anywhere you can find! Claim this wicked soul! Bathe her...nnng...in our light!”

The Joys exchanged glances with one another before a few of them gave a nod, and Bayonetta cooed with delight as more of the beautiful celestial bodies joined the fun. The swiftest was the one that suddenly jumped up on top of the platform of Bayonetta’s newly expanded breasts; setting her feet atop them and using it as a ledge to loom over the Umbra Witch’s face. As a single hand moved down to lower her fingers into the woman’s short hair she let her cock fall forward, slapping against Bayonetta’s face with all the weight and force it could.

“Oh dear, all of this?” Utterly unphased, Bayonetta continued to fuck her long length inside of the chief Joy, and her hole continued to grip the length of the one inside of her. She gave a sweet gaze up to the angel offering cock to her mouth, and she simply clicked her tongue in delight as she gave the woman a little wink. “I’m afraid my mouth can’t be bothered right now, since it’s simply too much fun to mock you all. But perhaps you’ll take this as a consolation prize?”

With that, Bayonetta’s head turned to the massive length offered to her, leaning her head forward and pressing a firm, sweet kiss right against the side of the shaft. When she pulled away she left a ruby red kiss mark along the side of the throbbing alabaster member, and no sooner did the Umbra Witch gaze up at the angel did the kiss mark start to pulse with light. Hotter and hotter it echoed through the angel’s body until the celestial creature gave a sudden and sharp cry, her cock suddenly spasming as her cum began to erupt in waves.

Bayonetta was ever-so-graceful as she turned her head to the side, allowing the cock looming beside her to spew past her shoulder and squarely behind her. While the kiss-marked length released a copious amount of cream the angel currently fucking Bayonetta took the unexpected brunt of it, the white release bathing her face and showering across her chest. As with everything else with the newly-reshaped angels her load of delight was far larger than normal, and as the gallons of cum continued to rain down the aroused cries of the receiving angel became more and more gargled. Just when the angel with the kiss mark had nearly completed her release Bayonetta simply smirked, and looked up at her again with the most tender of smiles.

“That’s what you get for being so cheeky.” She warned her, still claiming the chief Joy with vigorous thrusts. “Sorry you had to blow your load so quickly.” And with that, Bayonetta pursed her lips and blew against that same shivering kiss mark. Another wash of pleasure overcame the now-hypersensitive angel, and she gave a sudden and sharp cry. Her essence erupted into golden light from an experience of absolute bliss, and as the dust of her form shivered up towards the heavens all she left behind was indents on Bayonetta’s enormous chest where her feet had been, and gallons of cum covering one of her sisters. Bayonetta beamed in delight, and looked over her shoulder at the angel so bold enough as to slide inside of her.

“You’re next, love. Let’s put on a show for your sisters.” And with that, the Umbra Witch suddenly moved with far more speed, power, and excitement than any of the Joys had ever anticipated. In a flurry of motion the Umbra Witch twisted out of the sandwiched position between the two Joys, spinning and pulling the cock from her hole and her own length free of the chief Joy, twirling in a dance of starlight and style. As she spun in an elegant twist her enormous cock twirled with her, smacking along the breasts of one of the Joys on the sideline, and the cheeks of two more. They all watched in near-awe as the Umbra Witch’s sudden dance continued, and when Bayonetta came back down it was on the same angel that had dared to penetrate her first.

Her cock was still glistening with the chief Angel’s arousal as she drove herself on top of the other, and in a fluid, elegant motion she hilted herself into the woman’s slit as she rolled her back on her shoulders. When she pushed herself so deep and potently inside of her the Joy soon realized that it was more than just a switch of venues for Bayonetta; the Umbra Witch had just taken the last push of flesh on flesh to draw forth her own orgasm. The Joy gave a sudden gasp and tried desperately to push away before the inevitable came, but her hands could barely even reach the Umbra Witch’s frame around the soft and overwhelming mass of their mutually expanded breasts pushed together.

“N-No! Keep the sin out of me, I, I-uaaaaaw!” The Joy suddenly cried out as Bayonetta finally released, throwing her head back just as she pushed her cock as deep as she could against the beautiful creature’s pussy. The other Joys simply watched in shock as the Umbra Witch claimed their friend, gazing as her head snapped back with a look of bliss and her massive member began to throb.

The same amount of copious cum pulled through Bayonetta’s cock into the angel, and just as she was already showered in her departed sister’s glaze she was about to experience the same overflow from within. When the first rush of warm nectar came to her it was a merely pleasant experience, but that pleasure was soon compounded infinitely as the cum continued to rush. A drop turned into a pint and then a quart and then a gallon, and then more and more simply continued to flow inside of her beautiful body.

The fact that angels and Umbra Witches weren’t restrained by the laws of mortals was never more evident than when the angel’s belly started to inflate, filled up from within by the gallons of Bayonetta’s release. As the Umbra Witch purred in delight she continued to flood the woman more and more, expanding her belly past any normal means. When the bloat of her stomach reached a certain point the angel being filled gave a sudden sharp cry of her own, and her cock suddenly started to spasm in kind.

“I cannot...I cannot endure, sisters!” She called out, and with one blissful cry started to erupt in her own climax. As Bayonetta fucked her to completion she made sure to swing the Joy’s hips back and forth while she released, ensuring that her member sticking straight up in the air had the chance to shower the others with her cum. When the moment came the white release flew heavy into the air before falling down around the battlefield of Purgatorio, splashing against faces, breasts, and the naked, stretched flesh of every woman on the battlefield. The moaning angel guilty of the sudden shower of cum soon erupted into golden light of her own right, and Bayonetta turned with a purring grin to the ten that remained. One of her delicate hands moved up, swiping a bit of white cum that had landed on her cheek away, and popping it curiously into her mouth. After swirling the cream around her tongue she cast her gaze on the remaining angels, her brow arched with a delighted smile.

“Well then.” She began, coyly. “Who wants to be sent limping home to their daddy next?”

 

With ten Joy angels remaining, they swarmed upon Bayonetta in a rushing attack. While the chief Joy limped to the sidelines to recover from how close she had come to a belly full of the Umbra Witch’s cream, she watched as two of her sisters immediately descended upon the black-haired woman, throwing themselves at her and tackling her down to the ground. The combined weight of their breasts seemed like too much for Bayonetta to fight against as she was shoved face-first to the floor below, and then in glorious tandem the two angels suddenly pushed their hips forward. Their wonderfully enormous and throbbing lengths were both squeezing tight against Bayonetta’s single slit; the tiny hole resting in between her rear and her own aching length. The Umbra Witch quirked her brow in surprise at the sight, but simply smirked and rolled her tongue across her lips as the two cocks both sought entrance at the same time. They’d find out soon enough that the tighter they made her pussy around them, the shorter they’d last. When a third angel jumped to the aide of her sisters and positioned herself to thrust her cock into Bayonetta’s tight rear, the Umbra Witch could only barely contain a giggle before speaking up in a callous regard for them.

“How hungry you all are for a taste of sin.” She purred, wiggling her hips and pushing back against the cocks threatening to claim her. “Is it really so boring up there? This is just a regular Thursday afternoon for me.” In all fairness, it wasn’t that far off from one.

The three angels worked in tandem to push their cocks inside of Bayonetta, two squeezing tight together to slide inside of her pussy while the third speared deep into her ass. The elegant and poised witch gave a groan of delight and a lick of her lips as they all moved to claim her, and she shuddered in pleasure as the warmth of the three overtook her. It was just about right; very nearly the perfect amount of pleasure, but she wasn’t quite satisfied just yet. That didn’t come until one of the remaining angels walked a little too close to the witch, and her hand moved out to lash around her ankle.

“Come here, dear, I need something to keep my prick warm!” Like some demonic beast the Umbra Witch suddenly snatched the angel underneath the platform of her massive breasts, and the entire swarm of flesh rose and fell as she thrusted the unwitting angel into position. Soon Bayonetta was speared by three cocks while her own had found a new home; the celestia pussy of the Joy angel that was now desperately muffled and smothered underneath her enormous breasts. Then, and only then, with both of her holes sated and her cock fully gripped in a loving embrace, did Bayonetta start to rock her hips. The Joy angels exchanged glances as if briefly pondering the fate of their now-fucked sister, but with each of them already deep inside of the witch they knew there was nothing they could do but fuck. Each of their hips started to rock back and forth in an increasing well of pleasure, their members rubbing against each other inside of Bayonetta’s slit while the third relished in the tightness of her ass. The four angel trapped underneath the Umbra Witch was fucked deep and hard to the ground below, every one of her screams of delight cut off by the frame of enormous witch titflesh that firmly muffled against her face.

“Mmm, that’s right, maybe there’s some hope for you heavenly sluts yet!” Bayonetta purred, and as she easily handled four of Paradiso’s finest she cast her gaze on the remaining six. Five Joy angels that she’d go through in short measure, and then one final one after that...the chief Joy who was only starting to realize the plight she had brought her sisters into. She was still laying on the floor, her cock hard and her alabaster pussy glistening, remembering the brief feel of Bayonetta’s cock lodged deep within her. Bayonetta made sure to hold eye contact with that angel while she fucked her sisters in a mess of delightful passion, and when she gave the woman a small wink it was a sign that the other four angels time in Purgatorio was at an end.

After that wink, the three angels inside of Bayonetta’s holes all started to cum in tandem, brought there by the Umbra Witch’s remarkable control over her expanded body. With heavenly cries the two inside of the woman’s pussy started to tremble and cum in shuddering release, and the third stirring against her ass with her own peak. Rivers of cum strike against Bayonetta’s insides, squirting against the seam of cock and flesh within her, and flooding her belly with gallons upon gallons of cum. Three full loads as big as those already showered flooded inside of Bayonetta, and even as she still fucked their sister her belly inflated with every drop she could hold. She held more than the angel previously did and unlike her seemed no worse for the ware from it; in fact, it easily drove the Umbra Witch to a climax of her own.

The angels inside of Bayonetta’s body didn’t even get a chance to pull their cocks free before their orgasms turned them into heavenly dust, drifting back home as they were overcome with delight. The warm glow of their disappearance fueled Bayonetta’s own peak inside of the one trapped underneath her, and she started to fill her up with as much cum as she could possibly muster. The angel underneath was left with a belly bloating just like Bayonetta’s, stretching more and more until her own thick cock was trapped in between it and the Umbra Witch’s own inflated stomach. There, caught between two stretched bellies filled with cum, her cock trembled and found a peak of its own. Another spray of angelic cream erupted into the battlefield and another angel went poof; leaving Bayonetta standing there no worse for the wear. Six angels down. Six left. The Umbra Witch stood up with a smile, licking her lips as she gazed at the remaining women. The weight of her cum-filled belly forced it to hang down a bit, but as the seconds passed more cum leaked from her exposed slit, drooling a trail of it behind her as she walked.

“That’s enough cum for the moment, dears.” She announced as she approached the other angels, her brow lifted. “I quite think it’s time for a different flavor inside my belly.”

Bayonetta’s gaze upon the angels was enough to put them immediately on guard, but there was no stopping the Umbra Witch at that point. Even with a belly bloated to the extreme with angelic cum she was lightning fast as she drew upon them, crashing against the nearest angel and latching her hands against the woman’s breasts. Each one of Bayonetta’s hands rested against an oversized nipple from the angel in question, and it was with an absolute perfect squeeze that she coaxed a new taste from the heavenly body. In a squirt as vigorous and copious as that which their members could generate the angel’s nipples suddenly released two vibrant strings of milk; thick and delicious to shower across the Umbra Witch’s form. The remaining angels gasped as they watched their sister be milked so callously, watching as Bayonetta guided her nipples up to shower it down upon both of them, holding her head back and her tongue out to collect the drops crashing down.

“Do the same to her, sisters!” The chief Joy called out, backing away from the crowd as she watched it all unfold. “Go! She cannot possibly defeat us all!”

The other angels were quick to answer her call, and two of them nodded as they rushed forward. Each one slid to their knees to latch against one of Bayonetta’s own nipples, hands moving to close around and their mouths leaning forward to take the tips against their warm embrace. Just like that Bayonetta was surrounded by angelic beauties once more, this time milked on both of her breasts and glamorously making the milk of a third dance through the air like fireworks. As she felt her own white flavor escape from her breasts she gazed down at the two angels so eagerly sucking, quirking a brow and smirking coyly while some of the raining milk drizzled down the front of her glasses.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t you supposed to be suckling at someone else’s teat?” She asked with a grin, content to drive home once more the depths of sin the angels were going to, all for the sake of besting her. Their desperation delighted her more than anything, and she savored each taste of milk they drained from her. When they’d eventually reform back in Paradiso, wouldn’t they have wonderfully full bellies to enjoy!

Despite her taunting, the two Joy angels continued to greedily drink from Bayonetta’s breasts, sucking down as much milk as the Umbra Witch could provide them. It all fueled the woman’s pleasure even more, and as she moved to wrap her own mouth around one of the third angel’s nipples she couldn’t help but give a delighted smile. The angels certainly lived up to their name as far as sexual delight was concerned, it was just a shame that they were always so quick to vanish after a thundering orgasm. As Bayonetta drank and was drank from in turn the Umbra Witch’s eyes continued to scan the battlefield, taking stock of what still remained. Aside from the three caught in the loop of lactation between them there were still three more; two that were waiting in the wings and the chief Joy who was only fuming with more and more indignation. Bayonetta grinned every time she caught sight of her, knowing that there was indeed a special treat left for her, the one that brought her all this mayhem.

“Well, dears, that was wonderfully refreshing.” Bayonetta pulled her mouth from the Joy’s nipple, and in the same motion yanked her enormous breasts away from the grip of the other three Joys. “But there’s a line for a woman as skilled as me, so I’m afraid you’ll all have to foff off as well!”

Another elegant twist enhanced by Bayonetta’s magic occurred, and the woman bounced back a step as she drew her enormous breasts forward in her hands. Each hand locked against one of her thick and protruding nipples as she aimed them both downward, pointing squarely at the three Joys that had just been feeding alongside her. When the battle first started Bayonetta was slender and elegant and the picture of mortal beauty; now her breasts and ass had been expanded and enhanced, her enormous cock was hanging lewdly about, and her belly was bloated with an obscene amount of cum. The change in appearance didn’t hinder her sexuality in the slightest; however, for what she had in store for the three Joys was more than enough to dance them to the heavens. With a few quick squeezes at her sensitive nipples Bayonetta erupted streams of her milk towards them, and with just a hint of magic they landed with explosive results against the three throbbing cocks of the angels. When each one of their lengths was suddenly bathed in milk they couldn’t help but give a cry of wonderful bliss, each one cumming in a powerful climax as soon as they felt the squirt from her nipple. Three harmonious voices broke out into the battlefield as each Joy fell to their knees, their own nipples leaking while their milk-covered cocks began to shower up into the air.

The same routine soon followed. Golden dust ascending, just as streams of white, creamy rain bathed down upon the cocky and skilled Umbra Witch. Finally she turned her gaze on the remaining three Joys, and she pointed to the last two she didn’t have a particular grudge against. Her smirk was confident and sly, and she stuck out her tongue to collect a snowflake of falling cum as it continued dancing around her.

“I’m a bit pressed for time, so you’ll need to be swift about things, ladies.” She offered, quirking a brow. “In fact...perhaps I can assist you in that regard.”

The final two Joys started to charge ahead with anger in their faces, but Bayonetta was once more ready for them. She was wonderfully agile even with her belly enormously bloated in cum, and when the Joys arrived at her feet she was quick to skate to the side, her Witch Time activating and the reality of Purgatorio grinding to a near standstill. It was in that paused either that Bayonetta showcased just how agile and skilled she could be, kicking off from the ground and flipping through the air. In an acrobatic display that seemed impossible given her bloated state she came down alongside one of the Joys, twisting her slowed body towards her friend and forcing her to hilt her own cock inside of the other angel. In a final twist of her leg Bayonetta suddenly hooked her body against the penetrating angel and lowered her to the ground, all before the final ticking second of her Witch Time stopped.

When reality resumed and the chief Joy could see clearly what was going on, she gave a shuddering gasp at the sight that laid before her. The Umbra Witch was laying in a straight line with her last two soldiers, scissoring one of them while forcing its cock into the other. The two Joys were a tangled and helpless mess of alabaster flesh, and though Bayonetta’s cock hadn’t lodged itself inside either one of them just yet, it was clear they were still in danger. Her pussy was pressed tight against the Joy angel she had chosen for this final display, and as she rose a hand up she let her gaze fall on the chief Joy’s face.

“When you see them next, dear,” She calmly explained. “Don’t be surprised if they thank you for the trip.” And with that, Bayonetta’s wrist flicked forward, and she gave the tiniest slap to her own cum-filled belly. Though it looked like only a little tap the ramifications of it was tremendous; her stomach instantly squeezing down to its original portions from the strike, and every last ounce of angelic cum flooding from her slit. Had she done it earlier it would’ve merely crashed to the ground in a layer of white nectar, but with her pussy scissoring the Joy angel there was only one direction for it to go. The Joy whose cock was lodged deep in her friend gave a sudden howl of agonized delight as her body was flooded with cum from her sisters; cum that Bayonetta had been kind enough to keep nice and warm for her. As her stomach stretched and her belly bloated the Joy gave a sharp piercing howl of delight, and her own cock began to spasm in a climax she had never intended. Her cock throbbed against the walls of her dear friend that had joined the charge with her, and soon she wasn’t alone in having a bloated belly filled with cum. With just that little tap to her stomach Bayonetta had expelled the cum from her body and sent two more angels into a glistening and golden ascendance, and it left only her and the chief remaining Joy.

As Bayonetta stood up, her eyes fell with a predatory glare on the final woman that she had left. The one that had picked and lost one fight with her already, and the one that had brought all of her friends for another chance at revenge. As the Umbra Witch started to step towards the chief Joy she gave another slap to her own breasts and then one to her rear; each one returning to its original size and giving her a far more delicate framework. The final disappearing act came as her cock flowed back inside of her; vanishing just as a layer of dark, hair-driven clothing slipped over the Umbra Witch’s body once more. She stepped up to the chief Joy looking flawless and perfect without a single scratch or drop of sweat upon her, even though behind her cum covered the floor of the hazy reality of Purgatorio.

“You.” Bayonetta purred, her hand moving to take the chief Joy by the chin. Unable to move from fear and even perhaps a bit of excitement, the Joy simply stood there flinching underneath her touch. As the Umbra Witch’s fingers caressed along the beautiful creature’s jaw line, she gave a cocky smile and her words slipped forward in a dangerous, threatening venom. “...you deserve something far better than just a quick squirt of cum before vanishing into dust.”

“W...What are…” The angel’s courage had faltered, her grandiose plans fallen from grace. She was scared, aroused, and worried about what her future held. Only the wrath of an Umbra Witch could cause such sensations in the divine. “...what are...you going to do to me, witch?”

“Well, I can’t decide that for myself, darling.” Bayonetta responded with a smile, and from within the folds of her newly-reformed outfit, pulled out a fresh, unwrapped lollipop. She pursed it against her lips, suckling sweetly on it as she fixed her gaze on the angel. “Let’s see what my girlfriend would like to do with you. We’ve never had a pet angel in the bedroom before.”

The weight of Bayonetta’s words sent shudders down the angel’s spine, and Joy whimpered from the ramifications of what she had been told. A single Umbra Witch had broken eleven of her sisters from pleasure without even breaking a sweat, and now...two of them would focus all of their energy, all of their hunger, and all of their fury upon her. One simple Joy.

She wasn’t sure if this was her punishment for pursuing the Umbra Witch using tactics outside of the laws of Paradiso, or her reward.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	3. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joy angel Bayonetta claimed as a prize has a new home; a happy home run by a pair of Umbra Witches so very much in love. (And have an equal passion for enjoying somewhat-unwilling angels wrapped around their cocks.)

Joy of Release  
Chapter 3: Paradise  
-By Drace Domino

“Don’t say I never gave you anything, dear. Most women would be thrilled to receive such a lovely gift.” Bayonetta’s smirk was persistent as she squared her glasses on her features, gazing across the living room to Jeanne. Sitting in the middle of the floor was none other than the captured Joy, now tied with a large red boy across her naked body. The boy carried the scent of an Umbra Witch enchantment and kept itself quite tight around the Joy, even moving up to wrap around her mouth to keep her silent. After all, a good pet should only speak when it was spanked to. Bayonetta smirked a bit as she stood in the doorway, gazing once more to her lover across the room. “Aren’t I good to you?”

“Mmm, the best, love.” Jeanne purred in response, and quickly moved to join Bayonetta at her side. The woman with the light, long hair had been dressed in little more than a simple bathrobe that evening, likely waiting the return of her lover so they could spend the night together. As she moved to Bayonetta she allowed a single hand to drift down and caress overtop the Joy’s head, a silent promise that she’d be with her shortly and that they’d all have a wonderful time. The Joy just gave a pathetic whimper and watched as the two Umbra Witches joined each other, drawing in for a long and tender kiss that held on for some time. It was far from the wickedly debaucherized mess that the Joy would’ve expected, and her eyes narrowed as she saw the two lean in against each other. It was almost a sweet and romantic affair, were they not the sworn enemies of her own kind.

“How I love you, dearest.” Jeanne purred, resting against Bayonetta’s frame and allowing herself to be delicate and dainty. The role of the dominant between the two women often fluctuated by day to day and even hour to hour, but for the moment Jeanne was happy to be the doting housewife given an expensive gift. She gazed down at the bundled Joy and swept her long hair back, pulling it across a shoulder as she eyed up the prize before them. “How best to enjoy her, though? They’re only good until they poff off into dust.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” Bayonetta smirked a bit, and one hand moved down to give a long, slow squeeze of Jeanne’s ass. Her lover trembled in delight at the feel, pushing and rubbing across Bayonetta’s form and giving a slow and whimpering noise. In an intensely sexual household the presence of the Joy was received like a delightful but breakable toy, and Bayonetta had plans to improve the shelf life of their newest bit of fun. “Jeanne my love, could you take her to the bedroom for now? I need to visit Rodin briefly. Won’t be any more than a few shakes.”

“Of course.” Jeanne smirked fondly, and leaned in close to give a long, loving kiss to Bayonetta’s lips once more. When she pulled away the other woman winked before a lick of flame engulfed her, transporting her away to the bar of her old friend and business partner. She didn’t quite know what exactly Bayonetta was after, though she did know that the Joy angel that was left behind was too good a treat to enjoy on her own.

“Let’s get you all prepared, hmm?” Jeanne smiled sweetly, and let her hand once more run down through the Joy’s hair. The angel tensed and hissed across her ribbon-wrapped gag, but was easy for Jeanne to pick up by her hair with a single, powerful hand. The unnatural strength of the Umbra Witches allowed her to carry the angel with ease, a wickedly delightful smile pressed against her features as she did so. “By the time we’re done with you tonight, you’ll question the existence of your creator...only to believe harder than you ever had.”

The angel gave another pathetic whimper. She knew she was trapped, and that she was at the full mercy of the pair of Umbra Witches. Helpless, vulnerable, and doomed to a lewd, soul-tainting pleasure.

 

By the time Jeanne made her way upstairs with their toy for the evening Bayonetta was already back from Rodin’s...and sitting naked on the bed that she shared with her lover. Her lovely figure was spread out as she held a hand off to the side, dangling from a single finger a dog collar of a rich black leather. Jeanne grinned, and with one hand holding the edge of the ribbon around the angel’s body, arched a brow to the dark-haired woman.

“Back already, hmm?” She purred, stepping forward further into the room. Without a care for the angel’s comfort she threw it forward to launch it towards the edge of the bed, letting it crash down at Bayonetta’s feet. “Yet when you go out for more of your precious lollipops it always takes hours.”

“Well love, I’ve always been known to hustle when there’s fun to be had.” Bayonetta grinned a bit, and as the angel tensed and struggled against the festive binding she allowed one leg to lower, dragging her smooth calf across her face. “Besides, it was just a little stop, Rodin already knew what I wanted. I had him make it for me the last time I had to deal with this one.”

The angel was getting nervous, and it was clear from the look on her face. When Bayonetta pulled forward she drew herself to her knees on the bed, and without a single word moved to slowly slip the dog collar on the angel’s throat. She pulled it open and locked it firmly into place, making sure it was nice and secure before giving a single tap to the metal name tag that hung from the center. There on the metal the words “Feathered Whore” were etched, and they shimmered with a dark power as the Umbra Witch smirked. One the collar was firmly in place Jeanne stepped forward and pulled at the angel’s gag; drawing open the ribbon like she was unwrapping presents on a holiday. The angel, panicked though she was, wouldn’t pass up the chance to have her voice be heard.

“Release me this instant, you contemptible heathens!” She roared, thrashing against the rest of the bright red ribbon surrounding her body. “What do you intend to do?! What’s this hideous leash you’ve put me in?!”

“Just a charm, dear, to make sure the fun keeps going.” Bayonetta smirked, and moved a hand down to gently tap on the angel’s nose. “You Joy are fun, but you’re just so...fragile. A few squirts of cum and you’re all ready to poof away into that golden mist. It’s so crass, leaving a lady horny and wanting like that.”

“It’s rude, really.” Jeanne nodded, tapping her foot as she gazed at the angel. “You angels don’t have any manners.”

The Joy was soon realizing just what she was in store for. With a relic across her throat that prevented her ascension, she was effectively trapped in Purgatorio with a pair of Umbra Witches with lewd intent. No matter how hard she orgasmed or how great her compounded sins became, she would never vanish into the ether only to reform back in Paradiso. An effective prison of the planes, one that she had little chance of escape.

“Y...You can’t, you…” The Joy’s head turned from side to side, looking from one witch to the other. Whether it was the short black hair framing Bayonetta’s face or Jeanne’s long platinum locks cascading down her features, there was no mercy to be found in either of their gaze. “Y...You’re behaving like...like you’re from Inferno!”

“Oh please, sweetness.” Jeanne spoke up, and moved a hand down to give a playful, teasing flick of the tip of the Joy’s nose. “We all know you sort look at us as one in the same. Why shouldn’t we play like they do?”

“A trapped angel as our permanent pet?” Bayonetta lifted her head with a grin, and as she knelt there bare her body started to shift. With a wave of her hand her breasts slowly began to grow, and as they swelled in size and scale so too did something begin to form at her lap. The same cock the Joy had become intimately familiar with started to fill the air before her, growing larger and larger as Bayonetta’s words carried forward with a wicked, lewd threat. “Just think of the stories you’ll have to tell. ...if you ever manage to get free.”

“Which...you won’t.” Jeanne purred, as she flashed a hand forward to strip free of her own clothes. Her body began to mirror Bayonetta’s, growing in her chest with the length of a thick cock slowly moving forward. “I would recommend you seek your boss’ forgiveness now. Soon you’ll be so covered in filth that he won’t be able to hear you ever again.”

The Joy looked from woman to woman, to witch to witch, to the two giant cocks that were still growing before her. She was bound, helpless, and trapped in Purgatorio...and soon, her true punishment was about to begin.

 

The ribbon had been pulled away and now laid haphazardly across the bed, no longer tangled about the Joy and keeping her bound and trapped. Instead, the angelic woman was kept locked in between two Umbra Witches having quite the time with her, both Jeanne and Bayonetta unleashing upon the third party their recently grown cocks. The Joy was no stranger to Bayonetta’s length and even the Umbra Witch’s passions, having in the past been forced to endure her in both a feminine and more cock-oriented form. Now though, under the weight of two of them at the same time...the Joy was truly worried for what celestial threads that still hung to her essence.

The sound of desperate moaning filled the air between the three women, and much to the Joy’s disgrace she was joining in the chorus. Her pleasure had come to the surface almost immediately, as she felt Bayonetta’s cock slip into her pussy and Jeanne’s fit snugly into her ass. She was mounting the former as she laid flat on the bed and her head was pressed in between Bayonetta’s breasts, held firmly in place there as she struggled for every last gasp of sex-laced air. The sound of wet delight filled the room between them as Jeanne and Bayonetta helped themselves to their new toy, drilling in perfect tandem the two holes afforded them. When Jeanne pulled herself out to leave just the tip of her cock inside of the Joy’s ass Bayonetta was at the very depths, and the position only reversed in a seemingly endless loop of deep, fierce penetration.

Between the three of them only Joy’s body had remained unchanged so far, though that was likely a future that would come to pass between them. Trapped in between the inflated and expanded breasts of both Umbra Witches there was very little room left for Joy to grow her own, though as the celestial was claimed in such rapid measure her body desperately ached to do so. Despite her complaints and her trapped status her body was aching to unleash her true passions, to let her breasts grow and her sex to relish the fierce cocks enjoying her. She despised Bayonetta just as she did all Umbra Witches...and in the same breath, it was a wet, wicked joy that she had never known the equal to.

“Cereza, she’s marvellous!” Jeanne laughed a bit, her wide breasts swinging back and forth across the Joy’s shoulders. “Why, I’ve never had an angel’s ass that was so tight!”

“She’s certainly something special, my love!” Bayonetta chirped back with delight, her hips thrusting up as she plunged her cock deep inside of the angel. Her hands moved out to squeeze her own breasts together, giving the Joy an ample platform of warm, soft tit to rub her face across. “Though by now the little thing’s used to being the craven bitch for an Umbra Witch. Aren’t you, sweeties?”

The angel trembled at the words, her fury rising to the surface. As she looked up from Bayonetta’s breasts and felt her ass and pussy claimed in ferocious harmony she drew forth every amount of bile she could, and prepared to let it all drip from her tongue as she told the Umbra Witch just what she thought of her.

“Y...Yes…” Was all she could croak, her vile admission rising to the surface. Her hands were locked against the sheets underneath them, and despite her upbringing, her existence, her very nature...she gave fully in to the sin of the moment. “Y...You despicable witches, I...I only want...more…”

Bayonetta simply grinned at that, and cast her gaze through her glasses up to Jeanne. She licked her lips pointedly as she suddenly moved her hands out, latching them around the Joy’s waist and refusing to allow her to be shared anymore. She held her hard and steady, and as Jeanne’s motions slowed Bayonetta finally spoke with a wicked smile pressed against her features.

“Well, my loveliest heart, you heard our new pet.” She spoke fondly, and as the Joy groaned in aroused delight the woman leaned a hand down, pressing to the edge of the angel’s folds and peeling them away from their tight grip on her cock. She held the Joy’s pussy open as much as she could, while showing Jeanne that her own thick and enlarged cock was pressed deep inside of her. “She wants more. I can only assume that she meant she wants more inside here.”

“W...Wait, no, you...youuaaaaagh!” The Joy’s shriek was such that it was a marvel that her employer didn’t hear her, and for his failure she was genuinely thankful. As Jeanne grinned and pulled her cock from the angel’s ass she swiftly moved to share the angel’s pussy with her lover, lining her head up against the hole and fiercely squeezing herself inside. Both of the Umbra Witches sported massive cocks in that moment and they stretched the wonderful folds of the angel, sharing her in glorious harmony as their inflated breasts squeezed in on both sides of her head. The Joy’s cries fell into little more than muffled and sobbing whimpers of pleasure, her head soon overtaken by four full breasts that trapped her on every angle.

“Oh, Cereza dear, your cock feels heavenly against mine!” Jeanne purred, choosing her words very, very specifically. “It’s like we’re sharing a little piece of Paradisio!” She wasn’t wrong in that assessment. As the two Umbra Witches rubbed their cocks back and forth against each other within the Joy’s tight folds, Jeanne dared to lean in against her, squeezing in closer and closer. It took a bit of stretching to work around their inflated breasts but before long her mouth hovered just above Bayonetta’s, and the noises of the Joy were all but silenced as her face was smothered against walls of warm titflesh.

“A kiss, love?” Jeanne asked sweetly, as if she wasn’t currently sharing an angel’s pussy with her dearest. “You know I’ve always been fond of a bit of romance.” Bayonetta simply beamed at that, and nodded as her own mouth drew near.

The Joy wasn’t sure exactly how long she was trapped between the breasts of the two women, though time on Purgatorio had always operated a little strangely. She did know; however, that the two never stopped rutting her as deeply and as roughly as they possibly could. The two cocks working back and forth inside of her pussy drove her to one, two, three, a dozen orgasms in rapid succession, and each time the angel came her own nectar caressed over the two throbbing members inside of her. While Jeanne and Bayonetta kissed in glorious romance amongst their wicked feast the angel was kept as both an outsider and the most important part of the room; the toy that everyone liked playing with but nobody wanted to bother addressing as a real creature.

And in her fuck-addled mind, after so many encounters with Bayonetta, the Joy’s senses finally broke down. If she was to be in the employ of a darker master now, a master that roamed the pathways between the realities and swore loyalty to no one...then she would show that master the same loyalty she would any other. She was fucked and claimed and sandwiched between the two most wicked entities she had ever personally met, and in that desperate moment had become a willing sex slave to them. Whether she was chained and left waiting, bound by an enchanted leash and kept thirsty for their cum...or whether she was suffering a bounty of affection, stretched around their massive cocks and pulled like a frayed thread, she would gladly belong to them.

Shame was easy to push away in the face of almost unsurmountable pleasure, and the Joy angel learned in that flicker of reality that Paradiso didn’t truly understand what joy was all about. Now she did; and she lived up to her namesake with a thundering moan and desperate cries of wicked delight, all pressed against the walls of breasts that surrounded her.

When Bayonetta and Jeanne finally came, it was in the same tandem that the two always operated in. Thick cocks rubbed delightfully together as they each began to spasm with their peak, and the warm rush of cum flowed through the joy and brought to her body yet another violent orgasm. She had nearly been brought to tears by the sensation, a presence flooding her that was so overwhelming that it touched her deeper and more intimately than the deepest levels of Paradiso. Cum in glorious quantity swirling about within her, stirred by two cocks that only now started to peel back. When they both left her holes her face was finally freed from the walls of glorious titflesh, and Bayonetta was the first to reach down a hand, brushing along the broken Joy’s pretty cheek.

“So, dear? What have you to say?” She asked, her coy smile clearly telling the Joy that she realized the revelation she had come to. “Been given enough time to think?” The Joy, utterly filled with cum and desperate for even more, simply nodded as she looked in between Bayonetta and Jeanne.

“...M...Masters.” She greeted them with a tiny, submissive voice, the bluster of the heavens diminished and drug down to the level of a wanton, desperate whore. “...p...please use me, Masters.”

There was no lie in her voice. She couldn’t lie. After all, she was an angel.

 

The next two hours for the Joy angel had been like living an entirely new life. It wasn’t long after Jeanne and Bayonetta flooded her pussy with cum that the two Umbra Witches prepared to go another round, this time stretching her ass in much the same fashion. As she was claimed in a far more tender entrance the Joy was unable to resist the surging swelling within her bust, and before long her own chest had mystically expanded just as the two wicked women that had broken her. With six heavy, oversized breasts swinging about within the room each one of them was given more than a handful of delight, and as Bayonetta and Jeanne continued to break in their brand new toy they each drank readily of one another. Literally, as it wasn’t long after the Joy’s breasts expanded that the first spot of milk appeared clinging against one of her engorged, stiff nipples.

The milk of angels filled Bayonetta and Jeanne’s bellies as they continued to enjoy their new pet’s ass, each woman claiming a breast for themself until their own peaks started to rise forward. Just as they had done to the Joy’s pussy they flooded her rear with cream, sending her into a spasming climax that left her twitching and desperately calling out for more. There was simply no denying it by the time the two Umbra Witches finished their second climax; the angel was theirs now. Their property, their pet, and their very, very willing slave. From their double-stuffing of the angel’s ass they soon moved to share her mouth, this time taking turns as they desperately fucked the slender woman’s throat. While Bayonetta claimed her mouth Jeanne delighted in fucking her enlarged breasts, squeezing milk from the nipples as she clung to them and rutted her long and passionately.

More screaming, more sweat, and more cum for a former servant of Paradiso. The Joy swallowed it down just as readily as she had been filled with it twice over now, and even through the swallows and swallows of copious cum, she knew that they weren’t done. She had long since pushed past the point where she would’ve vanished had she not been kept under enchantment, that collar that held snugly around her throat keeping her anchored to Purgatorio and safely there to enjoy more pleasure. She was thankful for it; more so than she had been thankful for the gift of her existence. She had never realized that the point in which her passions flared so wildly that she ascended to heaven once more was literally only the beginning of the depths of true delight, and now that gate had been closed she had learned more and more with every passing second. And she threw herself into it, like any depraved, desperate whore would.

She moaned with glorious delight as Jeanne fucked her pussy anew, slapping her hands deftly across her breasts and keeping them swinging and milking. She smiled like a desperate slave as she licked cum from Bayonetta’s cock; cum that Jeanne had squirted across it for just such a reason. An Umbra Witch buffet of warm white delight, spread from one length to the other and offered to their new, hungry pet. It didn’t matter how much she drank or how much she was fucked and filled, the Joy could only ask for more. More shame, more wicked and forbidden delights, and far, far more cum.

It was well into the night that her exhaustion finally set in, the celestial’s body lacking the rejuvenating presence of Paradiso. Now that she was anchored she would have to sleep like a mortal; to rest and recover even though her stamina was far beyond theirs. It was after what was easily the fifth or sixth time that Bayonetta and Jeanne enjoyed her pussy, this time each woman deftly moving back and forth and swapping their cocks in her pussy. She had been frozen in Witch Time just slowly enough so that Jeanne and Bayonetta could alternate their thrusts, each woman getting one until they both finally drew to climax. It was an odd moment for the Joy and was thick with the taste of forbidden magic, but after all she had experienced that day it was hardly the most wicked thing to rest against her tongue. When Witch Time subsided the angel was suddenly stretched and inflated with two wild bursts of cum; her belly bloated and expanded as it became suddenly filled with the very finest Jeanne and Bayonetta could provide.

She laid there naked and desperate; her large breasts swollen and leaking milk and her pussy stretched and filled with cum. Before her stood her two new masters, each one still sporting a stiff cock and each one wearing a wicked smile. Jeane, with her massive breasts squeezed against Bayonetta’s, flicked her long hair across her shoulder and spoke with her teasing yet appreciative voice.

“She went longer than I thought she could, Cereza.” She mused, arching a brow. “Though I’m afraid not long enough to fully satisfy me.”

The Joy angel would’ve called out to ask for more, so desperate as she was in that moment to make sure both her new masters were happy. Unfortunately, her strength was fading rapidly and she could no longer fight the exhaustion. As her eyes started to close and a mortal-esque sleep began to overtake her, she could only barely make out the words of Bayonetta as she offered her lover a response.

“We’ll simply kick her to the foot of the bed where she belongs.” Her solution was simple and arrogant, though with a dismissive tone that still thrilled the Joy’s sleeping mind. “I’ll fuck you from here, my lovely.”

The angel fell asleep from there, no longer privy to the happenings of the Umbra Witch’s bedroom, but absolutely assured that when she woke up she would be used yet again. That was, after all, her new life beyond life.

 

The angel had been effectively rolled to the foot of the bed, just as Bayonetta had suggested. There she slept peacefully with her breasts still enlarged and her belly still bloated with cum, a serene smile on her face that never would’ve found it back in the land she called home. Near the head of the bed the masters of the house finally found each other with their passions, and it was there that Jeanne laid flat on her back with Bayonetta’s cock lodged deep within her.

Jeanne’s was still out as well; standing straight and stiff as her pussy lying just underneath it was penetrated. Both women still wore their wonderfully expanded breasts which were now squeezed almost impossibly tight together, trapping in between them Jeanne’s engulfed and throbbing member. As Bayonetta ground forward into her lover, her cock trembled and twitched within the depths of Jeanne’s pussy, sending the other witch into a small fit of joyful gasping.

“I almost thought she’d never sleep!” Jeanne purred, her hands moving up to drag deliriously through Bayonetta’s short black hair. She was pouty and teasing as she spoke, her tongue trailing across her lips as she eyed up the other woman’s predatory gaze. “I was almost afraid I wouldn’t get to feel your wonderful cock within me, Cereza.”

“Oh poff, don’t be so dramatic.” Bayonetta smirked in response, and drew in a long, deep breath of the scent of sex filling the room. “Have I ever, in all our time together, left you wanting for a fuck? Besides…” With that her head drew in close, and even as she hammered her hips forward to fuck Jeanne even deeper and faster, her lips pressed in to give the other woman a fond, sweet kiss to the side of her cheek. “How could I ever sleep knowing my beloved is unhappy?”

Jeanne simply swooned, and managed to catch Cereza’s head just in time, pulling her back into a longing, hungry kiss. That was the way of things between the two Umbra Witches now; two desperate lovers that had been through so very much, relishing in the eternity that they had to enjoy one another. Nights spent fucking and kissing and enjoying new toys both literal and living, and endless hours for the two to engage in each other’s mad passions. Just as Bayonetta’s cock throbbed with an aching delight within Jeanne’s entrance the other woman’s twitched as it remained trapped in between their prison of breasts, their naked forms melding perfectly together as if from the dawn of their existence they had been sculpted for each other.

It was truly how Bayonetta felt, even though she was far too stylish and confident to admit it in such terms. It was much easier to express that sentiment, to express to Jeanne she was her eternal lover, with a coy smile as their lips finally parted.

“...until the Trinity of Realities break, you’re my slut, Jeanne.” She purred, and in her tone there was far more love than any mortal ever experienced, or could even understand. Even the dozing angel, coming from a plane of existence that boasted to know endless love, could only scarcely comprehend the bond between the two. Outsiders of heaven and hell, the last survivors of an eternal order. Bonded, connected, and madly in love. Bayonetta licked her lips, and spoke just before pressing one more kiss against Jeanne’s ruby red mouth. “Some fools might even say you’re my angel.”

Jeanne and Bayonetta laughed at the joke, though the kiss that burned between them was genuine. It drew forward deeper and deeper in their passion until Jeanne pushed against the other woman, desperately moving her hands between their breasts and seeking out the shaft of her cock. Knowing full well what Jeanne had in mind she allowed the woman’s hands to continue, and soon there came the breaking of their kiss as their positions were forced to change. Jeanne and Bayonetta fell back to opposite ends of the bed; Bayonetta now resting against the cum-filled belly of the Joy angel, watching as Jeanne ushered forth a new step to their delight that evening.

“You...are...my slut, Cereza.” Jeanne whispered, as she pushed her cock forward just enough to line it up against Bayonetta’s slit. “For the fall of time and beyond!”

With that, Jeanne’s cock forced itself inside, just as Bayonetta did to her. Both women wailed in glorious delight as they penetrated each other, their legs forced to gracefully entwine and scissor as their members throbbed within each other’s holes. Fingers grasped desperately at the sheets and sweat lined each one of their brows, each one of them now with the only other lover in the Trinity of Realities that could truly be their equal. Their cocks throbbed desperately within each other’s pussies, and their moaning was so desperately loud that it made the ethered veil of Purgatorio shudder.

There were likely more than a few shuddering walls and trembling windows for the mortals to speculate ghost stories about. Each thundering orgasm of an Umbra Witch destined to become their nightmare-riddled fables.

It didn’t take long for Bayonetta and Jeanne to reach a peak, each woman desperately clinging to each other as they flooded the other’s pussy. Bellies stretched and cocks throbbed with seemingly endless ropes of white, their pussies filling to a point of overflow and their cream sogging the bed underneath them. When their cries finally died down and their cocks began to dwindle, Bayonetta beckoned Jeanne over with a curl of her finger and a slow, teasing smirk.

“Here, love.” She whispered, and as Jeanne pulled free pulled an arm forward, eager to cradle her. Before long the two women rested together, their cum-bloated bellies pressed together and their heads fallen back on the similarly stretched frame of the Joy angel. As they rested together Bayonetta drew her arm tight around Jeanne’s shoulders, and in a moment of tender sweetness she allowed her lips to drift just over the other witch’s mouth.

“...you are perfection, you know.” She whispered, and her nose moved to drift along Jeanne’s long platinum hair. She brought in another breath, and sighed contently at the fragrance of her recently fucked partner. “Truly the only creature worthy of me.”

“Perhaps.” Jeanne whispered with a smirk, and allowed a hand to curve along Bayonetta’s cum-bloated belly. She moved to rest her head against the woman’s chest, preparing to find a peaceful slumber in her own right. “Thank you, loveliest. For the compliment, and the new toy.”

Bayonetta just laughed at that, fondly nodding as she drew her fingers into Jeanne’s wonderful hair. From there the Umbra Witch rested back with a satisfied smile pressed against her lips, and a joy rising deep within her.

It was the greatest insult of all to Paradiso, that she had found such happiness outside of its golden halls. With her eternal partner and her newfound pet, Bayonetta had more than any one woman truly deserved.

Well...any woman other than herself. By her estimation, she earned and deserved every drop of joy to cross over her smooth, seductive lips.

End of Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
